Gate driver On Array (GOA) is a technique for integrating gate switching circuits of Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) onto an array substrate of a display panel, so as to form scanning drivers for the display panel. A conventional gate driving circuit consists of a number of cascaded shift registers and the shift register at each stage has a driving signal output terminal connected to a corresponding gate line. Scanning signals are inputted to the respective gate lines on the display panel in sequence via the shift registers at the respective stages. However, at the moment when a display transistor is switched from on to off, a large change, ΔVp, in a voltage at a pixel electrode may occur due to a large coupling capacitance between the gate and the drain of the display transistor. As a result, problems such as flickers and residual images may occur when pictures are being displayed on the display panel.